Danger Days
by Br0kenW1ngs
Summary: *Based off of My Chemical Romance's Danger Days CD* He was taken, but Riku will get him back. But...at what price...? R&R Soriku.
1. Danger Days: Prologue

Danger Days:

Prologue

_ "Sora!" an angered silver-haired teen shouted as he raced after the men tugging his best friend away. They were wearing bright white suits with sickening black smiles painted onto the masks. There were at least six or seven of them. One of them pulling an unconscious teenager with gravity defying spikes into a spotless white van, slamming the door closed as the other five or six suits moved to guard the door as Riku dashed forward, his silver hair blowing in the wind as the men all leaped forward at the same time, ganging up on Riku. Guns in hand, the suits nodded at each other, silently coming up with a quick solution. Two grabbed Riku's arms at lightening fast speed, stunning the boy before he was thrust backwards, a small bullet from one of the suit's guns impaling his left shoulder. Blood gushed out all over his sleeveless black shirt and some splashed onto his face, just below his left eye. Riku gasped at the sudden struggle for air, and even worse, his vision was blurring from the sudden amount of blood loss. A sharp kick abruptly slammed into Riku's gut. _

_ "Later, Sunshine." A suit said before stepping away towards the van. Squeals of tires echoed out into the night air. Trembling, Riku used his right hand to hold his wound closed as his left struggled to push him up, allowing Riku to be able to see the white van leave with Sora in it. The white suits were no longer there, the only proof that they _had _been there was the bloody and painful bullet in Riku's left shoulder. _

_ "Damn it!" Riku panted out as he tried to get up, but he failed and ended up falling onto his back, knocking the air out of his lungs. Dizzy and confused, Riku slammed his hand onto the cement ground, screeching, "Sora!" And with that, Riku fell into a deep darkness, only Sora on his mind._


	2. Danger Days: Empty

Danger Days:

Empty

_ "Huh...? Where...am I?" Riku whispered as he opened aquamarine eyes, blinking slowly before his leaned forward, momentarily aware that his shoulder didn't hurt him anymore. Glancing at his surroundings, Riku found that he was floating in a shadowy space. No one was around and it seemed to go forever. This world...was empty. Just how Riku felt. Sora's face flashed into his mind, his blue eyes full of fear before being stabbed with a needle containing strange pink fluid. As the fluid went into affect, Sora collapsed into the white suit's arms, the person picking him up and carrying him bridal style out the door. _

_ Frowning, Riku looked at his shoulder, noticing that there was no trace of a wound or scar anywhere on his pale skin. His clothes were no longer sullied and dirty. They appeared fresh and new...like if the horrible event never happened. But Riku knew better. It was painfully obvious that Sora was taken. Just like it was obvious that he couldn't do anything to save him. _

_** Do you wish to save him?**_

_ "Huh!" Riku sprung up into a standing position, twisting his gaze around the area to search for the source of the sudden voice._

_** Do you want to see him again?**_

_ "Who's there! Show yourself!" Riku demanded, A chuckle broke out into the dreadful silence, sending chills down Riku's spine. The voice was menacing, almost deadly. Like nails on a chalk board, yet no actually doing him any harm. The voice was deep, like a man's voice, and confident, like if he had the answers to everything._

_** Is he important to you? **_

_ Riku paused for a second, debating to answer the question, but he found no harm in swallowing his growing fear and speaking to the masculine voice, "Of course he is. I wouldn't have gone after him him if he wasn't." It sounded cruel, yet it was the truth...and it pained Riku to know that he was like that._

_** Do you wish to save him?**_

_ "Yes! I would do anything to save him!" Riku suddenly felt an intense pain in his left shoulder. His hand shot to his shoulder and held onto it tightly, praying for the pain to end. It only grew more intense, and to Riku's fear, he felt something moving along his shoulder, like if it was engraving something onto his skin._

_** Anything? Even give up your own life for his?**_

_ Puffing, Riku felt blood trickle down his upper arm. His vision was blurring, but he replied through gritted teeth, "I would give up my life to save him. Anything...just to have him with me again..." A frightful silence echoed around, too quiet for Riku's liking. Then, abruptly, the horrifying chuckle returned, making the hairs on Riku's neck stand up._

_** Very well. I shall grant your wish. But in return, you shall grant mine.**_

_ Eyes widening, Riku felt the pain from his shoulder recede. But when he removed his hand from his left shoulder, Riku saw a menacing mark on his otherwise flawless skin. It was evil, and just that little mark sent a sensation of dread into Riku's stomach. The mark was shaped like the sun, but instead of light rays coming from the center, there were ten dark spike like arrows circling around the black center. The four corner spikes were pointed toward the circle while the others were pointing outward. Underneath the menacing mark were four symbols that Riku didn't understand. They resembled Chinese or Japanese characters, but were completely different._

_** Your wish will come true. You dream will come true. Just as mine has. I have gotten what I desired...my fighter. **_


	3. Danger Days: Awakening

Danger Days:

Awakening

_** You wish will come true...**_

The voice echoed throughout Riku's head as he opened his turquoise eyes, quickly realizing that he didn't know where he was. Sitting up slowly, the silver-haired teen took in his surroundings. He was in a small, fairly clean room. There was a window on the far left wall and a door directly across from the window. Light was flooding in through the pale white blinds, notifying Riku that it was morning.

"Where am I?" Riku mumbled to himself as he moved to stand up, but fell back down as a surge of pain wove it's way through his shoulder. Twisting his head around, Riku saw a large white bandage taped to his left shoulder. Dry blood was crusted in the center and part of the bandage was peeling off of Riku's skin, but he just let it be. Right now, Riku's head was spinning. The masculine voice was repeating itself inside of the silver-haired boy's brain. Again and again did the dreadful voice assure him that he could save Sora, but again Riku got that horrible feeling in his gut that something was going to go terribly wrong. The keyblade wielder tried to tell himself that it was only a dream, but the burning numbness in his shoulder assured him that the dream was very real. The pain brought Riku back to reality, and as soon as the thought of Sora flashed into his head, the teenager was on his feet and dashing around the room to find his discarded shirt. It was neatly folded on a small wooden desk under the window. All traces of blood had been washed off and the shirt was clearly dry, so someone must have taken him in a while ago. Suddenly, a new voice sounded from outside the door. Riku took a step back and got into a defense pose, ready to take on what threat was approaching him. The noise that had come from behind the door kept talking, and Riku noticed that the voice was very lighthearted and feminine. As Riku thought over what to do, The door creaked open and a small girl dressed in khaki short and a green and white flower shirt stepped in. In her hands was a towel and a new roll of bandages. Behind her, a boy with spiky blonde hair stood with a bowl of water in his hands.

"Oh, he's awake!" The girl shouted happily, bouncing across the room to approach the young man. Her green eyes were sparkling with excitement and her brown hair was messy from all the bouncing. That didn't seem to bother her enough to not talk.

"Hello! Do you understand me? I'm Olette!" The girl, Olette looked at Riku like he was a reward after all her hard work. Riku didn't say anything at first, but that didn't seem to bother Olette as she gestured for the blonde boy to come closer to Riku. Said boy was watching the blonde with curiosity as he stood near him. A part of Riku was telling him that something was special about this boy, but nothing solid was roaming around in his head.

"Roxas, give me the bowl..." The girl had finally calmed down and murmured to the boy. Apparently, his name was Roxas. Again, Riku felt that gnawing feeling in his heart that said he knew this boy, but again, nothing stood out. It was only when Olette made Riku sit still and let her tend to his wounds did Riku finally come to a conclusion about Roxas.

The keyblade wielder's eyes widened as Roxas's head turned and he looked the boy in the eye. Those same deep blue eyes that he had grown so use to looking at. "Sora..." The name stuck to his tongue and left a foul taste in his throat. _Sora is gone_ Riku told himself, but the pain in his heart grew as tears formed in his eyes. That name was all he said, "Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora..." Like a chant, Riku's mind went blank and he fell back against the wall next to his bed. Roxas eyes read the confusion he felt and Olette seemed just as confounded. Riku seemed to shut down as he continued to chant Sora's name. His heart felt like it would stop beating anytime.

_**Don't give up!**_

The horrifying voice bellowed in Riku's mind. This shout seemed to jostle him back into consciousness as he jolted forward and nearly fell into Olette's lap. The two other teens were watching hi closely to see if he would blank out again, but as Riku sat straighter and took a deep breath, he understood what the voice wanted. Riku was alive. He can't give up...not yet.

"I'm...sorry." Riku spoke softly, his velvety voice sounding hoarse and dry from not drinking for a while. Olette slowly nodded, knowing it would be a bad idea to ask about what happened. Instead of speaking to the man, Olette just smiled and moved to remove Riku's old and dirty bandage. Once gone, Olette dunk the towel into the bowl of water and brought it to Riku's pale shoulder. Rubbing gently, the brown-haired girl scrubbed to uncover what was being hidden underneath the disgusting patch of blood. When finally the girl had gotten rid of the last of the dry blood, she and Roxas gasped at the sight. A mark shaped like the sun was tattooed onto Riku's shoulder, the four characters still as menacing as ever. But unlike before, as Riku twisted his head to gaze at his shoulder, he noticed something that caused panic to weave it's way into his veins. One of the arrows had disappeared. And unlike before, a new set of characters had appeared underneath the other ones. This time, there were six of them, but no matter how hard he tried, Riku couldn't understand them.

"You're...a..." Roxas's voice abruptly broke the deadly silence. Riku glanced at the boy, at his deep blue eyes, and noted fear in them. Raw fear. Olette was trembling as well, and she ended up finishing the boy last statement.

"You're a...dreo."


End file.
